wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Saki Mikajima
Saki Mikajima is Masaomi Kida's girlfriend in the light novel/manga/anime series, Durarara, and the Wonderland series. She started out as a honey trap working for Izaya Orihara but really fell in love with Masaomi later on in the series. Appearance and Personality Appearance She has short charcoal hair (previously dyed brown) with light grey eyes. She usually wears a light pink cardigan, a white shirt, jeans and a necklace. In the past, she wore a black shirt with a white cardigan and pink skirt. Personality Initially, Saki is shown to be a very soft spoken individual and rarely expressed much emotion other than what was needed to get her point across. Much of this was due to Izaya who had practically brainwashed her into one of his many "followers" and used her in several of his plans. Because of this, she obeyed every order given to her without question, no matter how ridiculous or dangerous, such as faking a leg injury for a year in order to keep Masaomi under Izaya's thumb. After finding the courage to defy Izaya for the first time, Saki begins to show more of who she actually is when not acting as someone else's puppet. She is very straightforward with how she speaks and rarely minces words, even coming off as blunt at times. Saki is also very perceptive, as shown how she is able to easily see through Masaomi's attempts to hide his loneliness after leaving Ikebukuro and how she is able to predict what he plans to do. Saki also appears to be extremely forgiving as she immediately returned Masaomi's affections even though he had essentially abandoned her out of cowardice during the gang war with the Blue Squares. According to her, she prefers to judge people based on their actions in the present as opposed to what they have done in the past. Back Story While the details are never given, it is implied that Saki met Izaya shortly after getting out of an abusive relationship. Izaya took advantage of Saki while she was still vulnerable and manipulated her until she eventually became a brainwashed follower. Under Izaya's orders, Saki made contact with and began a relationship with Masaomi Kida, the leader of a local color gang, the Yellow Scarves, with the intention of using him as another pawn. At the time, the Yellow Scarves were in a war with another gang, the Blue Squares, who were quickly taking over their turf due to using underhanded tactics. Saki persuaded Masaomi to ask Izaya for strategic advice which gave the Yellow Scarves the upper hand, eventually causing Masaomi to rely more and more on Izaya's intel. However, Izaya also started aiding the Blue Squares as well to the point to where the two groups had almost wiped each other out. By this point, Saki's feelings for Masaomi had slowly become genuine love and thus wished to help put an end to the gang war so that Kida wouldn't have to suffer any longer. Izaya tells Saki that the quickest way to end the conflict would be to allow the Blue Squares to kidnap her which would most likely force Masaomi to disband his gang and back down. Saki follows his advice without question but this only causes the battle to escalate as the Blue Squares intend to use her as a lure to kill Masaomi. Ran Izumii, the gang's leader, breaks Saki's leg to prove they mean business which causes Saki to pass out. She is eventually saved by Kyohei's Gang after they disagreed with Ran's methods and is rushed to the hospital as a result. She initially believes Masaomi saved her but Izaya later reveals, while mocking him, that Masaomi froze at the last second before he could actually confront the Blue Squares. Izaya further orders Saki to keep up the facade of her leg being broken, even after it heels, in order to keep Masaomi under Izaya's influence. Saki would remain in the hospital for over a year until the second Yellow Scarves incident. Storyline History Happy Wonderland Masaomi starts having memories of Saki's body lying cold in a morgue having to id it because her parents couldn't be reached. Because of this, he desperately calls her to see if she is still alive. To his relief, she eventually does pick up and he says that he loves her and that he is happy that she's still alive. Saki doesn't know what he is talking about, but her boyfriend still can't get rid of the feeling that Saki might not be alive for long. Deep Blue Wonderland Saki calls up Masaomi on Christmas to wish him a merry Christmas. But then, her boyfriend asks her to pick up a cake and come over to Mikado's apartment. Although confused, she agrees to do it. In another one of Masaomi's memories, Saki asks him what he would do if she died the next day. Masaomi says that he wouldn't know. She makes him promise that to find another girl to fall in love with. In yet another memory, she was going to give him chocolate, but was murdered on that day. Later, Masaomi calls her and warns her not to open the doors, leave her apartment, leave her windows unlocked, or answer the phone unless it's him. He promises to call her in the morning. Wonderland Chaos Saki starts get the feeling that she is going to die. She voices these thoughts when Masaomi calls to check on her. He swears that he won't let her die no matter what. Later, he comes over save her when he gets a cry for help assumingly from her. Saki insists that she's fine and points out that the number isn't hers. In "Riku", Saki starts to see visions of how she dies. She isn't sure if it's real or not. Caged Wonderland Saki sees another vision of her death. This time, a stranger in comes into the apartment with a shot gun pointed at her. The whole time, she is calm and telling him that she is not afraid of him and that he is the who is afraid. He yells at her to shut up before he shoots her dead. The Month of No Gods Saki is having visions of being murdered. She acts like everything is fine when Masaomi comes to check on her. Then she has a new vision of opening the door and getting stab by someone who looks like Masaomi. Devil's Wonderland Saki has a vision of hearing scratching at the door. She later reveals to Masaomi that she is having visions about her own death to Masaomi. Then she asks if he would ever kill her. Masaomi says that he wouldn't but neither are too sure he will protect her this time. Bamboo House In this omake, Saki is dead and refusing to cross over until she sees Masaomi one last time. At first the head tennin, Rei, refuses. After a little talking to from her subordinates, she gives in and lets Saki spend one last night with Masaomi in a bamboo house in the middle of limbo under the condition that she must not try to make him remember her. Saki and Masaomi spend the night talking and the two make love. In the morning, she bids him a tearful goodbye and pleads with him to stop Tandeki's game, move on, and find a great girl. She kisses him and leaves with the oldest of the tennin sisters to the other side. Relationships Masaomi Kida Main Article: Masaomi and Saki Izaya Orihara Main Article: Izaya Orihara Trivia * Saki makes her first appearance during the Yellow scarves arc (Volume 3) in the light novels. In order for the story to flow a bit better, a few minor scenes concerning her (Izaya briefly visiting her in the hospital, for example) were moved to the Dollars and Saika arcs in the first season of the anime. * She is the only person to have their real name as her chatroom name. Sources * Basic Information: http://durarara.wikia.com/wiki/Saki_Mikajima Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Dollars Category:Ghost